Kano's fury
by Poncho Lacerdes
Summary: After being captured by the Red Dragon clan Kano is subject to many experiments under a new vile dragonhybrid project by the clan. Will Kano escape with his life and exact revenge? small story based on Kano's story in MKA. The finale is up.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wrath of Kano**

Part 1:The Red Dragon experiment

"The tests are running smoothly sir, this will be the first perfect creation of the Red Dragon hybrids." A Red Dragon scientist reported.

" Excellent," commented Mavado, leader of the Red Dragon clan. " Ironic that our very first successful Red Dragon hybrid will be the leader of the Black Dragons. "

Inside the water filled tank was Kano, with various tubes connected to his body. While Kano was unconsious, guards always felt strange talking in front of the tank because of Kano's glowing red eye, part of Kano's metal plate transplate, which always remained open and bright.

" You will not wake up as the same Black Dragon you once were, a different kind actually. " Mavada said to the unconsious Kano.

He then smiled and left the room.

A scientist shouted to his companions, " First phase complete, toxins inserted into the brain to have subject lose mind,thought,and intelligence, only mindless loyalty and rage. Physical transformation beginning. "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kano ran down a grassy path, " Where am I? " he asked himself.

As he surveryed the jungle trees around he heard vicious growling noises.

" Who's there? " Kano shouted.

At that moment two red dragons with glowing yellow eyes flew past, the force of their flight making Kano's leather jacket blow around.

The dragons came around again and headed straight for Kano, jaws open. Kano dived out of the way at the last second. He quickly ran behind large boulders to for shelter. But the dragons blew fire, nearly turning Kano to ash. Kano attempted to throw a knife into the creatures eye but it smacked it away with its tail, without even a scrath. Kano began to flee.

Kano ran as fast as he could but the dragons flew towards him to quickly, they got closer and closer, jaws open. This could not be happening, the leader of the Black Dragons devoured by some inferior Red Dragon scum. Kano continued to run. Untill he was in the dragons maw. Then darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kano awoke, startled. An alarm was blaring through the entire lair. Kano noticed that the computers and other electrical equipment around him was malfunctioning. Looking ahead he noticed that a huge fight was going down between a mere man against several Red Dragon thugs. Suddenly two Red Dragons ran in front of Kano's tank, Kano quickly shut his eye. " Quick make sure the subject is secure!" one guard commanded.

" Is he?"

" Yes, he is unconsious, nothing to fear here, get someone over here to fix the equipment."

The guards felt too secure however, and Kano took the oppurtunity to fire his eye laser from his implant, which made a hole in the glass tank, pierced one guards heart, and through his back and into the computer that controlled the restraining mechanisms on Kano. Every time Kano is captured he is always searched and The other guard quickly lifted his gun but Kano punched the tank hard enough to make it shatter, The flying glass forced the guard to shield his eyes, giving Kano time to leap out of the tank. Kano punched the guard in the stomach, grabbed his head, and smashed it into multiple computer monitors and equipment, making it a bloody mess. Kano threw the deady body down and descended the steps down from the platform. Kano picked up his signature butterfly knives off a nearby table ," Welcome back to daddy," Kano said, overly glad about finding his weapons.

Kano noticed the battle between the intruder and the Red Dragon thugs was still progressing. Kano well aware of the fact that the intruder is probably the reason he had a chance to escape, technically saving him, he decided he best not interfere. " Cripes!" Kano shouted when a Red Dragon thug flew into a fuel barely a little ways in front of him, getting blown sky high. " Thanks for the help mate, but I gotta run" Kano said, but Taven was too busy fighting to notice. Kano ran through caves and various tunnels. " Where the heck am I?" Kano recalled the past.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quan Chi had called Kano to his tower.

" The Deadly Alliance appreciate your efforts to complete work on Shang Tsungs palace," Quan Chi said in his deep voice.

" Don't worry about it, and you can count on me to lead the tarkata against the invaders, they won't make it up the palace steps!" Kano reassured. Kano personally wanted to rid himself of his nemesis Sonya Blade and her equally irritating surperior Jax.

Quan Chi laughed a little, Kano raised an eye brow, wondering why Quan Chi was laughing, as he did it very rarely.

Kano always knew Quan Chi hated his attitude but he enjoyed annoying the sorceror, aware of Kano's military experience Kano knew Quan Chi would not kill a valuable general of the Deadly Alliance.

" I am afraid, you see, that your services are no longer needed." Quan Chi laughed.

" What!?" Kano shouted knowing this meant big trouble for him.

"You see there is another member of the Deadly Alliance really wanted to fight you, after killing a wanted assasin I really couldn't refuse him, besides I thought I needed some good solid entertainment, building an army is stressful you know." Quan Chu explained.

Kano wanted to slit the sorcerors neck right then and there, but he knew Quan Chi would kill him easily, though Kano would die before he admit he was weaker than another.

A figure came from the shadows, Kano recognized his face, it was Mavado, the highest ranking member of the Red Dragon as far as he knew. " Quan Chi do not pick Mavado over me, he is but a weakling of a pathetic clan, he will lead your armies to failure."

Mavado cut Kano off," Your clan the Black Dragon has disgraced the Red Dragon for many years, I have been tracking you for many years to kill you, and thanks to Quan Chi I have. "

" I am flattered," Kano stated.

" Enough of your talk, with your death, the Black Dragon will be no more!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kano could only remember the fight was brutal, Kano had long left his former clan behind but he always felt some loyalty to it, especially when he recognized the hookswords Mavado was using. Mavado was a more patient warrior, yet his annoying grappling hooks made him much faster. Kano was defeated, he could only remember being finished by being impaled by both hookswords.Then he fell unconsious, Kano thought he would die but he was instead shipped to the Red Dragon lair. Though Kano had no clue exactly where that was. Kano's chain of thought was interupted as Taven caught up to him. Taven was consuming much of Kano's time but Kano decided to let him leave as he did help free him.

" Hey, hey you!" Taven called.

Kano shook his head and turned to face him.

" Do you know what the Red Dragon are doing here?"

" I know they are trying to turn the members into ACTUAL Red Dragons!" Kano explained.

Taven thought for a moment so Kano took the chance to ditch Taven.

Kano ran through a set of doors which led to a bridge across a pool of molten lava.

Kano then heard a series of growls coming from the ceiling. He looked up and said several red dragons, the actual human-dragon hybrids red dragons, jump down to him. " What in the world.." Kano muttered. Kano launched several Xing Yi into the nearest one and kicked it over the side of the bridge. Kano jumped on the next one and proceeded to attempt to shove his knife down its throat. The creatures power was too strong however and he threw Kano off. Kano threw his knife and got him right in the chest, Kano ran over and kicked him in the chin knocking him over the side of the bridge, but not before yanking his knife out. Kano ran, leapt, and curled into a ball to perform his signature canonball attack, the force so strong it knocked the next dragon right into the wall killing it. The next dragon ran straight for him so Kano sliced his legs off with his eye laser, the monsters torso slide from its hips and fell on the ground of it, Kano leapt into the air and shot a knife into the dragon behind him and landed onto the dragon with no legs, breaking his spine with his foot. The Dragon with a knife stuck in his eye screamed as pain as Kano crawled up his back and proceeded to cut out his other eye and stab it multiple times in the head. Kano took a breather, but it was not over yet, another dragon caught Kano off guard and put him to the ground leaning in closer and closer to eat Kano's head from his shoulders. The beast was too strong and heavy to push off, Kano tried stabbing it but the dragon swiped the knives from his hands. Kano tried to push once more, but this time the outcome was different. Kano's hand went through the chest of the monster. Kano was shocked by this newfound power, but it was no time to think about it, Kano ripped out the monsters still beating heart and threw the monster and its heart into the lava.

Kano began to shake uncontrollably, he grabbed his knives and ran into the next round and hid behind some rocks, he quickly ripped off his leather gloves at all times. At that moment what he say frightened him. His hands were black and scaly, like the dragons hands, at the end of his fingers were extremely sharp claws that could pierce ones body instantly. Kano first felt great as he realised he was much more powerful with hightened dragon power,sense,and agility. But then he got afraid once more as he knew if the transformation completed he would no longer be the cunning, great, and powerful Black Dragon thug he once was, but a mindless,stupid, monster, under the control of Mavado and the Red Dragon.

Mavado! that was it, that Red Dragon scum made him like this he had to have a cure.

Kano's escape would have to wait, so he travelled deeper into the Red Dragon caves, to kill Mavado, and to find the antidote.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kano's Fury**

Part 2 of 2: The Power of the Dragon

Kano calmly walked through the caverns twirling a butterfly knife on one hand, a large grin spread across his face as he sadistically imagined the death penalty he would deliever upon Mavado. A Red Dragon guard turned the corner and sighted Kano, but Kano did not hesitate, he quickly caught the knife he was balancing on his finger with one hand and threw it with great force, impaling the man square in the chest. The man struggled breath and his cried in imense pain. He attempted to grab his radio and call for back up but Kano grabbed him by the neck collar, pushed him against the cave wall, and ripped out the knife. The guards time of relief was short however, as Kano reinsterted the knife into his neck, ripping his throat out.

Kano continued down the tunnel, the further down he travelled, the fewer computers, electrical devices, security systems, there were. Kano made his way down a suspension bridge across a pool of molten lava. He heard a thud but it was too late, two Red Dragon ninja were on top of him. One performed a sweep kick and put Kano on his back. The other grabbed Kano by the neck and inched him towards the lava. Kano grabbed a knife and impaled one through the mouth but the other quickly regained control and grabbed Kano's arm. The ninja attempted to force Kano's arm, which refused to drop the knife, into the lava. Kano used all his might but it was no use. His hand was dipped into the searing substance. On instinct Kano pulled his hand out, clenching a handfull of lava.

" His hand... how is it? no the hybrid process, your hands they are transformed?" the ninja droned on.

Kano had enough talk and flung the lava into his eyes, burning holes straight through his sockets. Kano determined that the ninjas babbling indicated that the dragon-hybrid skin came with some strength for withstanding a number of hazordous things. Kano once again had to remind himself that the regaining of his mind before it deteriorated into something crazy was more important than his growing power.

The Black Dragon thug continued on , eventually hearing chatter between three people. Kano immediately identified two as the Saurion, Reptile, and the Red Dragon bastard, Mavado. The third,however, was unfamiliar, even to him. He was bald, had a tatoo in the shape of a dragon near his right eye, and wore unique armor. He recognized it as a combination of the Red Dragon armor and the armor of the edenian army, whom Kano had experience doing battle against during his time as general for Shao Kahn. His armor was more than unique though, almost fit for a god.

Kano hid himself behind a pillar to listen in on the conversation unnoticed.

" Mavado!" the bald one spoke. " What happened to Taven?"

" I...I was defeated." Mavado said hesitatingly. " The son of argus was the holder of much godly power."

" I see.. good job Mavado." the bald one congratulated.

" Sorry sir? I do not understand." Mavado stated confused.

" Taven will follow me to the netherealm, the plan is going perfectly." the bald one laughed.

" Enough talk! I want what was promised to me." Repilte cut in.

" Do not worry Reptile, Lord .." baldy was cut off.

" I do not want to hear the name of a worthless former elder god who is living in denial. "

" Very well then, there may be... another way for you to regain what you seek." the bald one replied.

" I'm listening." Reptiled said annoyed.

" Meet me in the the great crator. You as well Mavado. But first I have business to attend in the Netherealm." the bald one instructed. " Mavado, no one else must follow to the great crator, see to it that all evidence of this base is erased."

Baldy jumped into a portal, to which Kano recognized as the netherealm. The portal then closed.

" Alright...Dragon!" Mavado shouted ," Open a portal to Edenia!!"

Wondering what they could've meant by Dragon. Kano leaned in to see a huge long red scaly vicious Dragon staring him in the face!

The Dragon did not listen to Mavado. Instead Mavado followed the Dragons eyes and spotted me.

" Well, look who escaped his restraints. It is unfortunate that the process wasn't given the chance to be completed."

" Quit your whining and give me the antidote!" Kano demanded. Kano rubbed his finger along the edge of his knife.

" Our friend Reptile here even agreed to be tested just so we could turn you into a Black Dragon - hyrbrid. Then you go and ruin it, seems impolite to me."

" I don't care what you think, now give me the antidote!"

" The rage, the strength, and regenerative healing factor, all factors of a reptile, all credit to him." Mavado informed.

Reptile ignored the whole conversation, obvisouly not interested in the affairs of the Red Dragon.

Kano was no fool, he knew Mavado was only staling for time. He would strike now. Kano ran full force towards Mavado. He kept an eye on Reptile, expecting him to stop him, but he did nothing. Mavado then raised something which resembled a gun and pointed it at Kano stopping him dead in his tracks. Kano leapt to the side to dodge the bullet, to find it wasn't a bullet at all, but a grappling hook. Kano took a swipe at the cord but it was too late as Mavado zipped passed him making much space between him and Kano.

Kano ran full force after Mavado, the struggle to keep up was difficult as Mavado was naturally very nimble and quick, with his little grappling hooks increasing his agility even more so. Mavado tried to close many doors in Kano's path and the Black Dragon thug just barely made it through. Finally Mavado stopped to input something on a computer terminal. Kano was a few feet away from him when a loud speaker voice yelled out in a stereo typical action movie self destruct voice. " SELF DESTRUCT PROGRAM INITIATED..." the program blared. " 10 MINUTES UNTILL BASE DESTRUCTION!"

" Mavado you idiot." Kano insulted.

Mavado laughed, than picked up his radio , " Mavado here, I need back up! Section A!"

Kano fired his eye laser destroying the walkie-talkie.

" Now, now, now I'll have none of that here." Kano stated.

" Very well Kano, I have toyed with you long enough."

" You won't get lucky like you did last time, your death will be slow and painful."

" I really wanted to kill you at Quan Chi's palace, but I felt it best we tested the hybrid process on a guinea pig before we started on our own men. " Mavado explained.

" Haha I guess I ruined your little pet project." Kano mocked.

" On the contrary. The process has been perfected. You have just delayed the commencing of the final phase. And now, you shall die."

The speaker annouced that 7 minutes was remaining before the base self-destructed.

Mavado ran up to Kano and smacked him in the face several times, he then crouched and did a sweep resulting in Kano falling on his back. Mavado took out his hookswords and attempted to stab Kano. Kano blocked with his butterfly knives, however, and kicked Mavado back. " A new pair I see," Kano noticed. " Kabal?"

" Indeed, he will be the next to die when I am finished with you."

Mavado shot a cord at Kano but missed. The cord became stuck in the ground right to the left of Kano's leg. Mavado than shot another hookshot to the right of Kanos other leg. It was then that Kano relised Mavado did not miss but it was too late. Mavado was propelled towards Kano like a slingshot from the force of the hook shots. Kano put his arms up to block, to avoid being impaled by Mavado's cleets. But Kano sustained damage nonetheless and was shot across the room.

Kano fired his eye laser but Mavado easily used his hookshot to dodge. Mavado was far too quick to defeat with far-ranged attacks so Kano engaged in hand to hand. Kano punched Mavado in the head multiple times but Mavado recovered and parried Kano's attacks. He than threw Kano acorss the room. Mavado being a member of the Red Dragon was taught to fight with great disipline and patients. Unlike Kano who, being a Black Dragon, believed in fighting brutally and without hesitation. Kano ran at Mavado once more to fight hand to hand but he used his hookshots to pull himself backwards and make distance between the two. Mavado knew what Kano's tactics was and he was intent and not letting Kano get close. Kano repeatedly ran after Mavado but the Red Dragon remained mobile. " Stop running you coward!" Kano yelled.

Mavado listened and performed his hookshot kick once more. Kano would not be able to withstand that attack again so he jumped to the ground , barely dodging the cleets. As Kano continued to run after Mavado he grew more exhausted by the second. Mavado, however, did not appear tired at all. It was then Mavado's strategy was apparent. Kano expected Mavado to run to him and attack but he was too tired to defend himself effectively. Mavado dominated Kano with powerful kicks to the face and strong attacks to the stomach. Kano fell over on the ground nearly unconsious. Mavado swiped at Kano with his hookswords. Kano grabbed the hookswords by the hand, pulled it from Mavado's grasp, and flung it away. With the hands of a dragon Kano was able to withstand the sharpness of the blades. Mavado continued to attack and attempted to stomp Kano with his cleet. Kano rolled to the side and fired his eye laser, this time getting Mavado square in the chest. The Red Dragon screamed as the laser burned his flesh. Kano quickly launched a knife. Mavado did exactly what he thought he'd do. Kano had anticipated this and threw a second knife, which cut through Mavados hookshot, causing him to roll to the ground. Kano saw his chance, he grabbed Mavado by the head and smashed it into the rock wall multiple times. The Red Dragon was not equipped for such dirty tactics and soon fell.

" You lose Mavado," Kano taunted, he then stabbed a knife through Mavado's shoulder. " Hand over the antidote."

" You fool! why would you want to throw away the great power of the dragon." Mavado questioned.

" I am no fool, Mavado, I will transform into some stupid brain dead servant to the Red Dragon. " Kano said as he grabbed Mavado by the collar, pinned him to the wall, and held his knife to his neck.

" There is no antidote,' Mavado laughed uncontrollably.

The speaker announced that 5 minutes was remaining untill the self-destruction.

Kano put the knife closer to his neck. " Are you sure?"

" Completely, but...I may know something."

Kano pressed his knife right up to Mavado flesh, motioning him to continue.

" Edenia, in Edenia. The apocalypse is here. A firespawn, Blaze has risen and lies in wait near the ancient crators of Edenia. Blaze holds the power of the gods, any who may defeat Blaze will take that power for himself. The power will be enough to cure your condition."

" Well Mavado, it was nice chatting with you." Kano prepared to rip out Mavado's heart. " But it is time you take your leave."

" Put your hands on your head and drop the weapon." multiple voices demanded.

Kano dropped Mavado and spun around. There had to be at least 50 Red Dragon guards with their firearms trained on Kano. " Heh, let's not do anything hasty, mates." Kano said nervously.

Just than a guard ran up through the back of the crowd. " Master Mavado! Master Mavado!" the guard said in a panic state.

" What is it trooper?" Mavado asked as he rubbed his neck.

" The Dragon! The Dragon! It is loose!!" The guard said, frightened to death.

" What Dragon?" Mavado asked, seemingly beginning to become a little shook up himself.

At that moment a stream of flame shot out around the corner, igniting about 10 guards on fire. They screamed as the flesh burned from their skin. A huge Red Dragon, the one that opened the portal for Mavado's boss. Rounded the corner. He didn't look like he was in the mood to talk. His teeth and claws were drenched in blood. One guard ran from it, but the dragon caught it with his claw, flung it into the air, and caught it with it's teeth, biting him in half.

" Crikey!" was all Kano could say.

The rampage had distracted Kano long enough for Mavado to recover and run away.

Kano was about to run after him but the dragon shot a large stream of flame in front of Kano, blocking his path. The Dragon ate, burned, and tore apart more then half of the squadren. They guards hopelessly fired upon the beast but their weapons had no effect. The Dragon would devour the entire squadren. Kano knew he had better not stick around to gain his attention. Kano ran for the path Mavado took and quickly jumped behind a rock to survive a huge explosive fireball that was shot in his general direction. Kano ran up the path, he would not stop untill he could no longer see the dragon. The ground shook as the beast went on its tour of destruction and no matter how far away Kano ran the screams of the helpless guards could be heard throughout the entire base.

Finally Kano stopped in the portal room. A portal was already conviently opened to Edenia. Mavado and Reptile must've already went through. Any guard that was not already eaten or about to be eaten had already abandoned the base. Kano would soon be the only one left.

2 minutes remaining the self-destruction speaker announced.

Kano would not make it out the main entrance, it was too far. His only chance was to go through the portal. " The power of a god eh? the chance is too good to turn down."

Kano leapt into the portal expecting vicotry. Little did he know the carnage that would ensue at the pyramid of Argus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END.

Note: I hope you enjoyed the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue:

The Red Dragon leader known as Daegon stood in the throne room of a mysterious figure. The figure wore robes and a strange crown. He clenched in his fist a large staff, atop of which was mounted a strange amulet. He watched through a portal as Kano interrogated Mavado. " Impressive, your man has done a great job here today. You'd do wise to reward him."

"Yes sir," Daegon complied.

" Another warrior, manipulated to proceed to Edenia after a prize that will destroy him and all of the pawns ammassing in the crator. My time to rise out of this infernal place will soon come again. Daegon, make battle preparations."

The mysterious figure paused, " Armageddon is nigh."


End file.
